


6.

by Isimile



Series: Polyamuary 2019 [2]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, polyamuary2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: imagine your ot3 sharing an apartment. persons a and b have been together for a while but choose to share an apartment with person c to cut down on costs. the apartment only has one bedroom, though, which persons a and b share.person c says it’s fine if they sleep out on the couch, even though persons a and b show concern (c says there’s nothing they can do about it, anyway so why worry)this goes on for a while and eventually persons a and b just invite person c to sleep with themI’m having a hard time deciding on a ship here, so here are two ficlets:Chapter 1: GleeChapter 2: Teen Wolf





	1. Chapter 1

 I can see it for Ryder/Jake/Marley. So Jake and Marley are dating and living together after graduation (because I’m in complete denial about most of season 5 and the following seasons). It’s small, just one bedroom but it’s theirs. Ryder however doesn’t find an apartment in time for their first semester.

When Puck hears about it, he suggests to Jake that he and Marley could let him stay for a while. Because, c’mon, if the guys in NY can manage, surely the three of them can as well. Marley and Jake worry about it, about Ryder having to sleep on the couch for weeks on end but he tells them it’s okay, that he’d rather sleep on their couch than not be able to study because he doesn’t have anywhere to stay.

And their living together is working really well, actually. They get along well, even where chores are concerned. So the next time Jake talks to his brother, he thanks him for the suggestion. Only Puck explains that actually, he meant for them to invite Ryder into their bed. And Jake, Jake finds that he’s intrigued by the idea. He brings it up with Marley and she’s on board as well. So that evening, they invite Ryder to stay with them in their room – as long as he wants, as platonic as he wants. And Ryder takes them up on it, permanently and definitely not platonically.


	2. Chapter 2

Or perhaps Peter/Derek/Stiles.

Again, I’m in denial about the latter seasons. Anyway, Stiles manages to graduate with a good grades, good enough to get accepted at Stanford but not enough to get a full ride. He’s about to turn them down when Peter and Derek offer to let him stay with them. Since a number of other pack members, like Allison, Lydia, Danny and Isaac, are also going there, Derek planned to come along to be there for his pack while Peter will be travelling back and forth between Beacon Hills and Stanford. It’s just a one bedroom apartment but still, they’d be happy to have him stay there, just to save money and to help a pack mate, of course. Stiles is the only one to buy that excuse, since he can’t imagine why else they’d offer. Oh, he’s hesitant to accept because he doesn’t want to be a bother but he knows how stubborn the Hales can be about providing for their new pack and his father approves.

(The sheriff had a very frank conversation with Derek and Peter about them being serious about Stiles and not pressuring him and that he can and will shoot them, with wolfs bane bullets, if they hurt his boy).

When the semester starts, Stiles is glad he accepted. He enjoys the challenge of his courses, competing with Lydia more openly now that she’s no longer hiding her intelligence and being near his pack.

(Lydia cornered Peter before they even moved and threatened to kill him, again, and in such a way that he will not be able to come back if he’s playing with Stiles and Derek.)

That doesn’t mean that Stiles doesn’t miss Beacon Hills and the rest of the pack who stayed there, like Malia. It’s not that he’s in love with her or interested in dating her but he enjoyed spending time with her.

(Peter was speechless when Malia asked him if she’s supposed to call Stiles ‘mom’ and what she’s supposed to call Derek. Chris, John and Melissa had a good laugh at his expense.)

On the weekends, Stiles sometimes goes dancing with Danny and Ethan, though Lydia insisted on styling him. It’s not that Stiles is looking to hook up or find someone, which might or might not have something to do with him having once again fallen for someone out of his league, but it’s still fun.

(One evening, while waiting for Stiles to be ready, Danny asked Peter and Derek when they’re finally going to make a move.)

Stiles is surprised when Derek invites him to share his bed, just to sleep, of course. He knew puppy piles were totally a thing.

(Derek and Peter are starting to wonder if he’s really so blind or if it’s his way of letting them down gently.)

Then, on the first day of the winter break, Lydia visits the apartment and declares that they have to have a talk about open communication.


End file.
